The Path to StarClan
by thelazykittypet
Summary: It is believed that any cat brave enough to follow the path to its end shall find StarClan's territory...
1. Chapter 1

.□■□■□.

The sun shone proudly among a cloudless sky, and the trees brimmed with a thick, green foliage, taking in as much light as they could before leaf-fall arrived. All around, birds of all types called out to each other, livening the forest with their song, and the faintest breeze carried a hint of chill from the north, foretelling the harsh weather that was soon to come.

As Leafkit made his way through the forest, taking in his surroundings and the sheer vastness of the world around him, excitement and adrenaline coarsed through his body without end.

 _The territory stretches so far! I can't believe how much I was missing out on in that nursery!_

He briefly stopped walking to look around and comprehend all the strange new sights, sounds, and smells around him, down to the tiniest detail.

 _So many different kinds of trees...I wonder how many there are in this forest...That rock there has moss growing on it; I always wondered where moss came from...These flowers here smell wonderful; if only they grew closer to the nursery...Something is moving over there to the right, probably a mouse or other small creature...That plant over there looks kind of like the one I saw Wolftail use to help Birchkit when he had whitecough...what was that called again?..._

"Leafkit!"

The call roused Leafkit out of his focus. Up ahead, his mother, Shadepelt, was standing beside a tree, beckoning him with her long, gray tail.

"Coming, mother!" Leafkit called out, dashing jubilantly over to where his mother was standing.

Shadepelt couldn't help but give a purr as she saw Leafkit and the pure happiness that was clear as day in his step. When he was finally standing beside her again, she asked him, "I trust you're enjoying your first day on the territory?"

"Oh, yes, I really am! This sure beats being clamped up in that awful nursery all day. Why couldn't we have done this sooner?"

"Because you weren't ready yet, Leafkit. The outside world is a much harsher place than you even know. And what do you mean 'awful nursery'? It isn't that bad."

"Yes it is! It's cramped and it's boring and all the other kits keep teasing me because I'm so small. And Rowankit smells bad."

"Well, you do have a point there...I wish Whitepetal did a better job disciplining her kits," Shadepelt replied, visibly irritated at the thought. "But anyway, it's time to head back to camp now. The territory doesn't stretch that far beyond here, and I was assigned for a patrol later today."

"Aww, but I want to stay out here! I want to see more of the territory!"

"Don't worry, Leafkit. I promise we'll go out and explore again soon. Now come along."

The two of them made their way through the trees, Leafkit making sure he took in as many sights as he could while keeping pace with his mother. The cold wind had begun to intensify, and Leafkit shivered as his nerves tingled from the chilling breeze.

 _Leaf-fall will be here soon...I wonder if it's true that all the trees are going to change colour...That must look so cool..._

"Hey, mother?"

"Yes, dear? What is it?"

"Have you ever been past the edge of the territory?"

"Only where we share borders with the other Clans, a few times. But almost no cat has been past the west boundary. There's no point in going there."

"So, you don't know what's over there?"

"I do not know for sure, but a group of cats once claimed that a path to StarClan lies there."

"A path to StarClan? Really?"

"They described it as a path lined with silver on both sides, stretching farther than the eye can see. Even the forest itself parts for the path, as if it were laid out by StarClan themselves. It is believed that any cat brave enough to follow the path to its end shall find StarClan's territory."

"Do you believe that, mother?"

"Hmm...Honestly, I'm skeptical about the whole thing. It sounds like it might be true, but no cat has ever actually claimed to have followed the path to its end. I've never even seen the path myself."

Leafkit didn't hear his mother's response to the end, for he was already lost in thought about the mysterious path, and whether it actually existed.

 _If it does exist...I want to be the first one to reach the end. I want to know for sure if I'll really find StarClan's territory at the end. And then, when I come back and tell everyone that it's real...Maybe I'll become a legend! The whole Clan would remember my name forever! The other kits would have to respect me then!_

 _I'm brave enough...Aren't I?_

Leafkit knew he was small, but he had always felt like, somewhere deep inside, there was a warrior with an enormous spirit and a courageous heart, just waiting for its chance to be let out. And right now, it was calling to him. Telling him to prove to the rest of the Clan that the path was real, and that it really did lead to StarClan's territory.

And then, with nothing to fear, the warrior would finally be free.

Perhaps it was that warrior who made the decision that followed; but either way, Leafkit was filled with a sense of determination which he had never felt before.

 _I must find this path!_

.□■□■□.


	2. Chapter 2

**_._** □■□■□.

 _ **[Seven moons later...]**_

The sky glowed a pale orange as the warriors of StarClan overhead began to take their leave for the day, the sun just beginning to lift the rest of its head above the horizon as Leafpaw trekked through the forest with purpose. The forest was still and silent, save for the occasional cry of a dove, resonating solemnly through the trees.

Leafpaw had been journeying for a while now, and the lack of other cats to talk to was making him restless. He began to wonder if he ought to have asked some of the other apprentices to come with him.

"But they probably would've just laughed at me," he muttered aloud as he walked, though there was no one around to hear or respond. "And besides, it's a lot braver of me if I go alone, right?"

He had received only a few moons of training in hunting and fighting to date, but even his mentor had praised him on his ability to learn quickly, as if he were a natural-born warrior. It had made him even more confident that there was a brave warrior spirit inside him, and no amount of teasing from his peers would convince him otherwise.

And now, the warrior was urging him to keep going, to continue on until he found the path, though his legs were beginning to think otherwise. He had lost track of exactly how long he had been walking, and he was starting to wonder if the path wasn't actually real.

 _No...Those cats wouldn't have claimed to have seen the path if it wasn't real. Keep going._

Whether it was the warrior inside him or Leafpaw's own mind that made that conclusion was unknown to him, but it didn't matter anymore. If he turned back now, that would mean his entire journey thus far was pointless, and that was not something either of them wanted to admit.

But if the path was real, he hoped he would find it soon. Though the dirt and grass underneath him hadn't changed, his paws were beginning to feel like they were walking on stone, begging Leafpaw to stop and rest for just a moment. He hadn't stopped since he left the camp, except to leave claw marks on the trees to help him find his way back.

Suddenly, Leafpaw heard a low growl, and he tensed up at the noise, the fur on his tail spiking slightly...but then he realized the noise was coming from his own stomach, and he felt rather embarrassed at his own reaction, and also thankful that there was no other cat around to see it.

 _Even brave warriors must stop and hunt, I suppose. Let me see if anything's around...Just my luck! I think there's a mouse up ahead!_

It was times like these when his inner warrior spirit would show itself. Crouching down, he tensed his muscles and stepped carefully forward, using his senses to track his prey as if he had done it a hundred times before.

 _Closer...A little bit closer...Almost...Now!_

Leafpaw launched himself forward, his claws unsheathed and ready to kill. Just before the mouse could escape, the claws found their mark and Leafpaw finished the job with his teeth, swiftly and precisely.

 _Alright! Great job, Leafpaw._

After a brief pause to give thanks to StarClan, Leafpaw tore off a chunk of flesh and was instantly amazed at the marvelous flavour that met his tongue.

This tastes so much better when it's freshly caught! Good thing I'm not hunting for the fresh-kill pile now...I'd be in a lot of trouble...

After he had cleaned off the last bits of meat, Leafpaw began to look around for a suitable place to bury the remains.

And that's when he saw it.

A line of silver on the ground, stretching far away to the sides, beyond his field of vision.

Leafpaw's heart leapt up in his chest like a startled sparrow. He could hardly believe what he was seeing as he slowly walked forward, half-thinking he was in the middle of a dream.

 _The path...I've found it! It really exists!_

After a few more steps, he had walked close enough to the path to reach out and touch it with his paw. It shone like the lining of Silverpelt itself, and he ended up debating whether touching the silver part would be disrespectful to StarClan or not.

Eventually, he concluded that it probably wasn't worth the risk.

 _Alright...I've found the path. Now I just have to find out if it really leads to StarClan or not._

Leafpaw hopped into the middle of the path, being careful not to touch the silver edge. He landed on the smooth, rectangular surfaces laid out regularly through the path like stepping stones. The gravel in between looked like it would hurt to step on, and Leafpaw wondered why it was there in the first place.

 _Maybe it's StarClan's way of testing the focus and patience of those who walk the path?_

But he didn't think about it for long, as there was already a much more important question on his mind.

 _...Do I go left or right?_

Leafpaw had never thought about what to do at this point, having assumed that the answer would be a little more obvious than this. But the path looked exactly the same in either direction, stretching away into nothingness.

 _Just pick a direction. StarClan will guide your paws. You have nothing to fear._

The thought simultanoeusly renewed his energy and his confidence. His faith in StarClan, Leafpaw turned right and began his long, arduous walk down the path, ecstatic at the possibility of finally discovering StarClan's territory.

 _This is when my life begins anew._

.□■□■□.


	3. Chapter 3

.□■□■□.

Perhaps it was because he was exhausted from walking for such a long time, and could no longer think straight. But whatever the case, Leafpaw couldn't quite make sense of where he was, or what he was seeing.

In front of him, the ground had opened up into a wide valley with a rushing river cutting through the bottom. And the path he was on seemed to levitate over it to the other side, with strange-looking structures rising up on either side, their patterned framework reminding Leafpaw of cobwebs.

Was it some sort of strange magic? Or perhaps StarClan themselves were holding up the path? Would it even stay up when he walked on it?

 _No time to ask questions...I'm on a mission._

Mustering up his courage, Leafpaw stepped forward, onto the floating stretch of the path.

But after only a few steps, his legs started to shake, the height of the path ahead sending chills of fear through his body.

 _Why...Why am I so frightened? This isn't too dangerous...Just have to walk on over to the other side...There's no way anything bad can happen if I just focus..._

His inner warrior coaxing him forward, Leafpaw took a deep breath and continued along the path.

 _One paw in front of the other...Nothing to be scared of..._

Soon, Leafpaw had made it about halfway across the floating path, when he finally decided to stop and rest his legs for a short while.

 _I probably still have a long way to go, after all...How far away am I from camp, anyway? I've never seen this valley bef-_

His thoughts stopped mid-sentence, as Leafpaw looked to his side and was taken aback by the sight of the marvelous scenery that he now towered over.

The valley seemed to stretch on forever, fading to a mere blur in the distance; the numerous conifers sharply contrasting the bare trees that had yet to flourish. The river weaved it's way through the bottom, like a line drawn by a claw through the sand. Above it all, the sun hovered low in the sky, extending its warm welcome to the vast lands below.

 _This...This is incredible!...I bet no cat in the Clan has ever seen anything half as amazing as this!_

Leafpaw continued to sit where he was, frozen in awe. It felt as if he were reliving the day he first left the nursery, all over again. The sight was almost enough to make him forget his mission altogether.

He was so captivated by the spectacular scene that it took him a while to notice that the path had begun to tremble underneath him.

 _Huh? What's happening? Is the path going to fall? I'd better start moving again, then..._

Leafpaw rose to his paws once more to continue his quest...but instinctively stopped after a few steps.

 _Something isn't right..._

It was then that he heard a low, ominous rumbling noise coming from behind him, and it was getting distinctively louder...

And then, he heard something else.

"Leafpaw!"

 _Wait...That sounded like...Did she track me all the way out here...?_

He finally turned around to see what was happening...and immediately tensed up with horror.

An enormous monster, looming as tall as the trees themselves, was travelling down the path, straight towards him.

And in front of the terrible monstrosity, dwarfed by comparison, was his mother, running faster than Leafpaw ever thought possible for a cat.

 _Wh...What is she doing? The monster is going to kill her...It's going to kill both of us! What do I do? What do I do?!_

Leafpaw couldn't move his body. Fear had ensnared him like a tangle of thorns. He only watched as the monster continued to chase down his mother like a rabbit, getting closer and closer with every heartbeat. And still, Shadepelt continued to run, pushing herself to her limits.

 _This is my fault...I was so foolish to think that I could do this on my own...We're both going to die because of my terrible choices...StarClan, forgive me..._

The roar of the monster was deafening, it's glowing eye seemed to fix its gaze on both cats as it reached the floating stretch of path, with no sign of slowing down.

Leafpaw's eyes closed, and he braced himself for the inevitable death that approached.

But instead, he felt teeth clamp down on the back of his neck as Shadepelt snagged him in her mouth.

And just before the monster was about to hit them, she summoned up her last bit of strength, and leapt off the edge of the path.

And they fell, down into the cold, unforgiving waters below.

.□■□■□.


	4. Chapter 4

.■□■□■.

"Hey...Are you awake yet?"

The voice was barely audible over the thundering pain in Leafpaw's head. Slowly, he opened his eyes, coughing up traces of foul-tasting river water. He was lying next to something soft and warm...another cat, no doubt, but its scent was unlike any Leafpaw had ever smelled.

"Who...Who's there?"

He glanced up to see a long-haired, cream-coloured cat lying beside him, wearing an unusual pink object around its neck.

"Oh, you're awake! Good...I was afraid I'd lost you... "

"Wh-who are you?" Leafpaw mewed groggily, too weak and tired to assume a defensive stance against the stranger like he normally would have.

"My name is Alice," the cat replied. "I was crossing the stones across the river when I saw you floating towards me. Looks like you went for quite the swim...Luckily I was able to get the water out of your lungs in time..."

Leafpaw tried to recall the events that had taken place before he blacked out, though the cold in his nerves made it difficult to focus...

 _I was...following a path...and then...there was that monster and..._

Suddenly, Leafpaw gasped.

"My mother! Where is she?"

Alice's ears perked up. "What? Your mother?"

"Yes! We fell in the river together! Have you seen her?"

Alice's expression became despondent. "I'm sorry, little one, but...You were the only one I saw in the river. There was no other cat around."

Leafpaw's heart sank like a stone in the water.

 _She must've been too tired to keep her head above the surface...Why did she sacrifice herself for me? I don't deserve it..._

Alice spoke up again. "Do you at least have a home you can go back to?"

Leafpaw knew he could return to his Clan with little difficulty; he just had to follow the river upstream to the path, and then follow the path back to his trail of claw marks, but...

"No," he lied.

 _I can't go back after what I've done...Shadepelt is dead because of me..._

"Well, then...How about you come and live with me, instead?" the she-cat offered. "I'm sure my housefolk wouldn't mind another cat to take care of. And my daughters have always wanted to know what having a brother is like."

Leafpaw let the thought hang loosely in his head for a moment.

 _This must be one of those kittypets I heard about in the elders' stories...They live a soft, easy life, free from almost all worry and danger...a lifestyle rejected by warriors..._

Leafpaw expected his inner warrior would chime in at this point, telling him not to fall into such a boring existence and go tough it out in the wild like a real cat...

But he didn't hear a word.

"I suppose I don't have much choice," he finally answered. "Thank you, Alice."

"No need to thank me, dear. Now let's head over to my home; my housefolk will have laid out a fresh bowl of food by now. You're probably still exhausted, so I'll carry you there."

Alice rose from her spot by the riverbank, and gently picked up Leafpaw in her mouth. She began to carry him through the trees to the strange life that waited ahead for him.

And as they travelled, he remembered the words his mother had said, all those moons ago, that had been the spark that ignited this entire ordeal, and led him to where he was now.

 _'It is believed that any cat brave enough to follow the path to its end shall find StarClan's territory.'_

Perhaps, in a way, they had been right after all...

And he would never, ever forget it.

.■□■□■.


End file.
